1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board with a built-in inductor.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a printed wiring board with a mounted IC chip, a decoupling inductor may be provided between a VRM (voltage regulating module) and an IC chip. For example, JP 2008-270532 A describes a printed wiring board with a built-in inductor, and a method for manufacturing an inductor from a metal plate. According to JP 2008-270532 A, the inductor is bonded on a substrate, and a printed wiring board with the built-in inductor is manufactured as illustrated in FIG. 6 of JP 2008-270532 A. In addition, JP 2008-270532 A describes a method for increasing the thickness of an inductor by manufacturing the inductor through a pressing process. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.